


Утренние проблемы

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fandom evanstan 2016, pre-war stucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>однажды Стив ломает руку, а Баки помогает ему справиться с «утренними проблемами». Так всё и начинается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утренние проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: скинни!Стив; взаимная мастурбация; неграфичное упоминание ОЖП; ООС. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Всё начинается с того, что Стив ломает правую руку.

Это, на самом-то деле, очень плохо и серьёзно. Стива увольняют из редакции, потому что кому нужен художник, который не может рисовать? Баки берёт дополнительные смены и пару левых заказов в мастерской, ничего ему не говоря, ну, а Стив — Стиву стыдно, что у него такие ломкие кости. Баки-то, конечно, ничего вслух не говорит, не видит смысла, но дело тут не в костях, а в том, что кто-то вечно лезет на рожон. Отделаться сломанной рукой ещё не так уж и плохо. Хоть без поножовщины обошлись.

В общем, какую-то неделю они живут по новому укладу: Стив пытается хозяйничать по дому, хоть с одной рукой это и сложно, а Баки работает сверхурочно. Сил зачастую хватает лишь на то, чтобы прийти домой и помыться, а затем завалиться спать. Куда уж думать о чём-то другом? О девочках, например. О естественных потребностях молодого здорового организма.

Но это всё лирика. Драма заключалась в другом: потребностями организма Стива перелом не помеха, как оказывается одним утром. Баки, вообще-то, чутко следил, чтобы Стив спал строго на здоровом боку. Но Стив — это Стив, он любит ворочаться, потому однажды они просыпаются фактически в обнимку, и кое-что, что мама Баки смущённо называла «утренней проблемой», тычется Баки в бедро. Не то чтобы это его сильно смущает. Он взрослый мальчик, у него самого такие проблемы регулярно, да и Стив, при внешней тщедушности, способен на многое — насколько Баки может судить об этом по утренним запираниям в ванной. К тому же они давно спят в одной постели, ничего такого, просто кровать в их квартире одна и довольно удобная, потому они решили её не менять на две койки попроще.

Просто... За всё время, что они живут вместе, утренние проблемы друг друга их не касались. В прямом смысле. 

Баки думает примерно пять секунд над тем, что ему делать: разбудить Стива или отодвинуться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Баки решает пойти первым путём.

— Эй, Стив, — шепчет он заговорщицким тоном и мягко трясёт Стива за плечо, стараясь перевернуть его хотя бы на спину — сломанная рука, всё же, нехорошо Стиву лежать на ней. 

Тот просыпается с неохотой, разлепляет глаза, смотрит на Баки с сонным прищуром, будто не до конца ещё осознал, что его вырвали из сна.

— Стив, у тебя тут... Ну знаешь. Утренняя проблема, — Баки порой бывает чертовски прямолинеен, и сейчас именно тот случай. Он даже выразительно двигает бровями, показывая Стиву, где именно проблема, и через пару мгновений тот краснеет до кончиков ушей. Это даже было бы забавно, пожалуй, но при других обстоятельствах.

Но вот в чём загвоздка — Стив не отодвигается.

***

Существует одна маленькая деталь: вот уже какое-то время причиной утренних проблем Баки зачастую становится Стив. Не только он, конечно. Иногда за него во влажных фантазиях Баки отдувается не покладая рук симпатичная Элли из булочной на соседней улице, которую он в позапрошлую пятницу пригласил на танцы, а потом, провожая до дома, смог поцеловать. Или разбитная Джейн, которая, в отличие от Элли, не стесняется целоваться прилюдно, а ещё живёт одна и всегда готова позвать симпатичного молодого человека к себе в гости. Или Шарлотта, певица из джаз-клуба, с самыми длинными ногами, что Баки только видел; она курит крепкие сигареты через вишнёвый мундштук и пару раз позволила угостить себя виски после выступления. Или Оливия, или София, или Элизабет...

В общем, претенденток на место главной звезды эротических снов Баки Барнса множество. Но всем им далеко до Стива. У Стива — восхитительно длинные рыжеватые ресницы, полные бледно-розовые губы и глаза такого прозрачного цвета, которого не бывает в природе, и это так прекрасно, а ещё у Стива просвечивают венки под тонкой кожей, веснушки выскакивают на лице и плечах от первых лучей майского солнца, и пахнет от него так по-мужски, но всё равно приятно и сладко. 

Поначалу это правда пугало Баки. Это всё-таки было неправильно. Если бы мама узнала, то вообще бы потеряла сознание, предварительно сказав, что приличным мальчикам из такой благопристойной и религиозной семьи нельзя видеть влажные сны про лучших друзей. Какое-то время Баки с этим соглашался, но когда понял, что никуда от этого не деться, смирился. В конце концов, адские муки в загробной жизни мало пугали его в его-то двадцать лет, а приятное — оно было здесь и сейчас, минимум три утра в неделю.

Только вот всё равно Баки даже не надеялся, что в какое-то утро Стив, притираясь стояком к его бедру, краснея пятнами и смущаясь до чёртиков, промямлит:

— Бак, я не могу сам, правая рука... — и Баки даже не думал, что когда-нибудь будет рад, что Стив сломал руку.

Что ему остаётся делать? Не бросать же любимого друга, к тому же временно недееспособного, самого справляться со столь деликатной проблемой? Баки себя скромно считал хорошим другом. Хорошие друзья всегда готовы прийти на помощь.

— Понял, — сказал ему тогда Баки, деловито кивнув, перевернул Стива на здоровый бок и прижался сзади. Не самая удачная поза, как выяснилось впоследствии, но тогда она казалась ему удобной. Как будто он собирался дрочить себе, а не Стиву. Поплевав на ладонь и спустив трусы, Баки принялся за дело со всей ответственностью, неспешно, изучая реакции чужого тела на свои прикосновения.

Член у Стива, к слову, оказался как будто специально под ладонь Баки заточенным — если так, конечно, можно было сказать о члене. Тёплый и твёрдый, с нежной кожицей крайней плоти, которую Баки сдвинул вниз, обнажая гладкую и влажную от смазки головку, и лежал он на ладони идеально, просто с ума сойти. Трогать Стива было так непривычно, но так прекрасно, хоть и выглядело всё как сон наяву, и Баки было сложно поверить в происходящее. Впрочем, все сомнения в нереальности развеялись, когда Стив, тяжело задышав, подался назад, прижимаясь задницей к его, Баки, паху — так, что возбуждённый член занял идеальную позицию между ягодиц. Всё тело будто током прострелило, концентрируясь где-то внизу живота, и Баки едва сдержал стон, чтобы себя не выдать.

Хотя какой там «не выдать», если он нет-нет да тёрся членом о задницу Стива синхронно с движениями своей руки? А Стив ещё, как назло, так шумно дышал, и было видно, что щёки у него пошли алыми пятнами, не такими, как при лихорадке, а однозначно здоровым румянцем. У Баки и так кругом голова шла, а потом Стив протянул ужасно непотребным тоном:

— Баки, — и, коснувшись пальцами левой руки пальцев Баки, сдвинул их под головку: — Потри тут.

И это всё, конец спокойной жизни Баки Барнса и начало его грехопадения, потому что Стив кончает, издавая очень странные, мелодичные и жаркие звуки, а сам Баки позорно спускает в трусы только от того, что притирался к чужой заднице.

И как же хорошо, что Стив, явно пребывающий в прострации после оргазма, не замечает мокрого пятна на белье Баки. Это бы всё, пожалуй, сделало ещё сложнее. А так Стив просто поворачивается к нему и благодарно кивает, улыбаясь осоловело, а затем встаёт с постели и плетётся в ванную, будто бы ничего и не случилось.

В то утро Баки даже не может себе представить, что подобное действо у них скоро станет регулярным.

***

Это повторяется через несколько дней, когда Стив притирается членом к бедру Баки уже вполне осознанно, будто решает разбудить его столь оригинальным образом. А потом ещё раз, ещё, и ещё, и ещё... Минимум три утра в неделю проходят по такому сценарию: Баки дрочит Стиву, пока тот издаёт тихие мурлыкающие стоны, а потом улыбается так ярко и благодарно, будто Баки ему не передрочить помог, а как минимум подарил тот дорогой набор для рисования из магазина на Кларк-стрит. Баки ждёт и боится, что всё закончится, когда Стиву снимут гипс, но нет. Кажется, тому всё нравится. По крайней мере, он всё чаще обращается к услугами «руки помощи» от Баки, а что Баки — он не против. Ему нравится касаться Стива... Хотя бы вот так. 

Но вот от «ответных услуг» он отказывается, даже наоборот: всегда переворачивается на другой бок и доводит себя до края так быстро, чтобы Стив не успел его коснуться. Чтобы Стив ничего не заподозрил. Они вообще всё происходящее не обсуждают. Как будто это норма для двух лучших друзей — так говорить друг другу «доброе утро».

Сложнее всего не выдавать себя даже не после того, как Стив кончает и приходит в нормальное состояние, нет. Сложно во время процесса. Баки фактически утыкается носом в затылок Стива — то есть, нет, не совсем, он держит дистанцию, но всё равно чувствует характерный запах кожи и волос, и так хочется ткнуться носом в мягкие волосы, втянуть запах в себя, дышать Стивом в буквальном смысле. Острее всего пахнет у основания шеи, в маленькой ямке, где волосы Стива острижены совсем коротко, или в местечке за ухом, где у Стива, кстати, как оказалось, есть крошечная родинка... Баки старается не думать, как пахнет шея Стива, или ниже, ближе к подмышечной впадине, или вообще где-то очень низко и недозволенно — ему кажется, что ощути он запах Стива вот там, то всё. Он задохнётся от переизбытка как запаха, так и эмоций.

Поэтому Баки проявляет чудеса выдержки. Не утыкаться носом Стиву в волосы. Не прижиматься губами за ухом или к выступающим шейным позвонкам. Не гладить второй рукой по груди. Куча «нет», и только одно безоговорочное «да»: ласкать член Стива, изучая его пальцами так, будто как минимум собрался лепить копию из глины. Этого слишком мало, но этого же и достаточно. Лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем раньше, ведь сейчас, по крайней мере, он знает, каково оно на самом деле.

Стив же ведёт себя как маленький чертёнок. Потому что провоцирует и трётся о Баки каждый раз всё увереннее. И направляет его: своей рукой, своими тихими подсказками. «Потри под головкой», «сожми её», «погладь яички», «да, Бак, нажми ещё раз вот тут» — Баки кажется, что вот так делать вообще противозаконно. И это совсем не вяжется с внешней скромностью Стива: ни его алый рот, ни его низкие стоны, ни хитрый взгляд потемневших глаз.

***

Стиву снимают гипс. Рука восстанавливается. Он уже может рисовать... И дрочить себе сам. Но от «услуг» Баки он не отказывается и стабильно минимум три раза в неделю будит его тем, что трётся о бедро.

А в одно утро Стив успевает раньше, чем Баки отворачивается, и обхватывает пальцами его член, уверенно сжимая. У него прохладные влажные пальцы, такие изящные, но держит он достаточно крепко, а ещё у него мозоль от карандаша между указательным и средним. Это буквально сводит с ума. Баки, уткнувшись носом Стиву в шею, стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, а Стив, отдрачивая ему одной рукой, второй успокаивающе гладит по затылку, перебирает взмокшие после сна и от возбуждения волосы, скользит по шейным позвонкам. Это за границами дозволенного, пожалуй. Ладно, одно дело подрочить друг другу, но Стив гладит его с такой нежностью, как никто из девушек. Или, может, Баки всё просто кажется от нахлынувших эмоций.

В то утро он прокусывает губу до ощутимого вкуса крови во рту, только чтобы сдержаться и не простонать чужое имя. Стив держит его в своих объятиях долго, продолжая гладить одной рукой по волосам, а второй, липкой от спермы, поглаживая по животу. Не отпускает до тех пор, пока Баки не перестаёт дрожать и дышать тяжело. 

Когда Баки всё-таки отстраняется, то с ужасом понимает, что кожу на щеках неприятно стягивает от подсыхающих слёз. Это недопустимо. Он глухо благодарит Стива и сбегает в ванную первым. 

И, хоть ему кажется, что после такого-то они точно должны поговорить, Стив ведёт себя как обычно, а самому Баки не хватает смелости начать первым.

***

Баки однажды с ужасом понимает, как сильно влип. Втрескался, втюрился, потерял голову… Словом, влюбился в лучшего друга. Это неправильно в первую очередь не потому, что таких, как они, лечат в психушках и сажают в тюрьмы. Это неправильно даже не потому, что подобное большой грех и чревато маминым сердечным приступом, если она только узнает. В первую очередь это неправильно из-за того, что Стив — его самый лучший, самый близкий, самый родной друг, он из тех, кого называют братьями не по крови, а по духу... И всё это Баки портит тем, что влюбляется. Вот это и ужасно. 

Ему сначала хочется сорваться с места и уехать далеко-далеко, во Флориду или в Канаду, дальше от Стива, чтобы не рисковать их дружбой. Их дружбой рисковать нельзя, ведь, как бы неправильно это ни звучало, она самое ценное, что есть у Баки. Хорошо, что он вовремя понимает: если он уедет, дружба аннулируется, и так будет лишь хуже. Ему просто нужно держать в руках себя, а не Стива. 

Нихрена не получается.

Это всё даже не связано с их утренними «упражнениями». Баки просто нравится Стив. Всё, что с ним связано. От веснушек на носу и длинной золотистой чёлки, которая вечно лезет ему в глаза, до ярких, моментально наливающихся синяков на светлой коже, стоит Стиву влезть в очередную потасовку или просто неловко врезаться в угол кухонного стола. От пушистой мягкой макушки до острых косточек на лодыжках. От книжек про путешествия и пиратов до тяжёлых пыльных учебников по истории искусств. 

Баки нравится в субботний день лежать на постели и смотреть, как Стив рисует, низко склонившись над столом и порой высунув язык от усердия. Он даже иногда встаёт и гладит его по спине легко, заставляя выпрямиться. Стива хватает ненадолго, скоро он опять сутулится, ничего тут не поделаешь.

Или когда по утрам Стив спит, сморщившись от солнечных лучей, падающих на лицо: Баки даже вылезать из постели не хочет, хотя надо, надо встать, пойти приготовить завтрак, собраться на работу, но тут рядом Стив, улыбающийся во сне и невероятно тёплый. Как тут возможно вообще выползти из-под одеяла в холодную квартиру и куда-то идти? 

Баки нравится слушать рассказы Стива о каком-то очередном великом европейском художнике эпохи Возрождения. Он не запоминает их имён, да и картины, на его взгляд, у них у всех какие-то одинаковые, но Стив рассказывает об этом — да и вообще обо всём, о чём бы не рассказывал, — с таким восторгом и интересом, что Баки старается вникать. Получается плохо, но это даже не потому, что художники ему параллельны, просто Стив становится ещё красивее обычного: улыбается мечтательно, щёки покрываются румянцем, глаза блестят. Как тут не залюбоваться?

Однажды они даже идут в Бруклинский музей на выставку работ американских художников. И на Стива смотреть больно, потому что он буквально светится от восторга, рассказывая Баки историю очередной картины или разглядывая детали на другой. В тот день Баки решает, что ходить по музеям даже интересно. 

И так день за днём он всё сильнее влюбляется в своего лучшего друга, и всё усугубляется их утренними проблемами. Нужно прекращать, нужно спать раздельно или хотя бы не тянуться рефлекторно руками к паху Стива первым делом, как проснёшься, но у Баки нет сил на это. Он себя клянёт и немного даже презирает: ни поговорить со Стивом, ни прекратить он не может. Трус и слабак. Но все сомнения, всё самобичевание будто тает, стоит уткнуться Стиву в шею носом, погладить по животу, притягивая к себе, услышать зачастившее дыхание...

Ведь, если подумать, это было даже немного закономерно. Стив и так всегда был для него ближе всех. Они и безо всяких клятв были вместе в богатстве и бедности — хотя, скорее, в бедности и редком богатстве, — в болезни и здравии, и в прочем таком. И сначала организм Баки стал реагировать соответственно чувствам, а потом и осознание пришло. 

Внешне, конечно, у них всё по-старому. Стив рисует, учится, сидит по вечерам дома с книжкой. Баки работает и выгуливает девушек на танцевальные вечера, изредка предпринимая попытку взять с собой Стива. Тот реагирует вяло и без энтузиазма, и в такие вечера они возвращаются домой вместе, пьют чай с остатками пирога, говорят о всякой ерунде, а затем засыпают рядом, соприкасаясь руками — ничего такого, просто так теплее.

В вечера «без Стива» Баки обычно идёт не домой, а к подружке. Он даже помыслить не может, чтобы пригласить домой кого-то из этих ярких ароматных красоток в пышных платьях. Раздеть их, уложить на их со Стивом кровать... Кощунство. Эта постель предназначена только для них со Стивом, подушки и одеяла должны пахнуть только Стивом и его недорогим простым мылом, а не парфюмерией девушек с танцев. Так решает Баки, и это его решение не подлежит оспариванию. 

Конечно, они со Стивом ничего из этого не обсуждают. Ни девушек, ни танцы. Баки нравятся девушки, но он абсолютно точно знает теперь, что они не нравятся ему так, как Стив. И каждый раз, уходя с танцев с подружкой, он знает, что с ней у него не будет ничего серьёзного. Просто не будет, и всё. Тисканье в белье или даже без него, или, если она девушка прогрессивных нравов, она может опуститься перед ним на колени... Но ничего больше. Баки не пригласит её на второе свидание, не пойдёт знакомиться с родителями, не поведёт под венец. Потому что нечестно по отношению к этой девушке делать так, зная, что он всё равно думает о Стиве и его губах, наверняка мягких, тёплых, влажных...

***

Можно сказать, Баки смирился. С чувствами своими смирился. С тем, что с каждым разом они со Стивом всё ближе, и теперь он действительно утыкается носом в макушку, дышит запахом чужих волос, гладит по груди и животу — да, у Стива чувствительные соски, очень, и узнают это они совершенно случайно. У них есть маленький утренний секрет, который они не обсуждают, и жизнь, кажется Баки, просто идёт своим чередом. 

Он отшучивается на чужие вопросы про подружек. Отгоняет мысли о том, что однажды им со Стивом придётся обсудить происходящее. Когда-нибудь он найдёт в себе силы сказать Стиву, но... 

Сейчас Баки просто наслаждается тем, что имеет. 

Пока однажды ему не приходит повестка. 

***

Баки не говорит Стиву. Не говорит родителям. Никому. Это только его дело. Клочок бумажки, разделяющий жизнь на «до» и «после». 

Все его проблемы и переживания разом становятся какими-то несущественными. Он ведь уйдёт на войну, Баки знает — его не могут не признать годным для военной службы. Он здоровый, сильный, молодой. Идеальный солдат. 

И сколько таких идеальных солдат за предыдущие два года войны ушло и не вернулось? Баки боится сейчас только того, что станет одним из них.

Он тянет с повесткой две недели, пока всё-таки не отпрашивается с работы, чтобы сходить в призывной пункт. Утром перед этим он впервые целует Стива — в шею, мимолётным касанием, чувствуя на губах привкус пота. 

Это придаёт ему сил, но одновременно с тем на войну Баки теперь хочет ещё меньше. 

***

Из военкомата он направляется сразу к родителям. Направление в подготовительный лагерь жжёт грудь через карман рубашки. Мама плачет, естественно, уткнувшись отцу в плечо. Отец же говорит, как гордится Баки, и жмёт ему руку, но по глазам видно, как ему тяжело. Ребекка улыбается грустно, целует его в щёку и говорит: «Только попробуй не вернуться, придурок, моим будущим детям нужен их дядя Баки». 

— Эй, — говорит им Баки, старательно улыбаясь, — я ведь пока только в подготовительный лагерь еду, хватит хоронить меня раньше времени!

А потом он идёт к редакции, где снова работает Стив. 

— Прогуляемся? — говорит он Стиву, когда тот выходит на улицу. Тот явно удивлён видеть Баки здесь, но тут же широко улыбается, кивая, и плотнее завязывает шарф на шее — конец февраля, как-никак.

— Ты раньше освободился? — спрашивает Стив у Баки, шагая рядом, а он думает лишь о том, как заставить его взять все сбережения. На всякий случай, мало ли для чего деньги пригодятся — лекарства, новая пара ботинок на следующую осень... Стив будет упрямиться, Баки это знает, а значит, придётся поставить его перед фактом.

— Что? Да, сегодня дел было не так уж много, знаешь. Заскочил к родителям, кстати. Передали тебе привет и вот это, — Баки хлопает по сумке. — Половинка курицы и печёный картофель. Ужин сегодня можно не готовить.

— Отлично, — Стив издаёт смешок, легонько толкая Баки в плечо, а затем суживает глаза: — Всё в порядке?

— В смысле?

— Ты не ходишь к родителям среди недели. Что-то случилось? Кто-то заболел? 

Баки чувствует, как холодеет от страха. И понимает, что сказать Стиву совершенно не готов.

— Всё в порядке, — глухо говорит он, отворачиваясь, и направляется в переулок, срезая путь до дома. 

— Баки, стой, — кричит ему Стив вслед, пытаясь нагнать, но удаётся ему это лишь у дома, когда они стоят на крыльце. — В чём дело, Барнс? 

Баки смотрит на него устало. Он не хочет говорить такое на улице. Обстановка неподходящая. Он, правда, и не знает, какая обстановка будет подходящей, но... Лучше в их квартире, чем на улице. Один на один. Да. Так ему будет спокойнее. 

Потому он молчит упрямо всё то время, пока раздевается, выкладывает еду на кухонный стол и моет руки, а затем просто кладёт направление перед Стивом.

Тот молчит. Баки и не знает, что думать. Стив ещё, как назло, голову опустил так низко, что увидеть его реакцию не представляется возможным.

Когда же Стив наконец отмирает, Баки благодарен ему за то, что тот не читает ему патриотически настроенных восторженных речей, уверяя, как здорово, что «Баки, ты сможешь сослужить службу своей родине!». 

— Когда отправляешься? — тихо спрашивает Стив, откладывая повестку, и Баки тяжело опускается на стул, упирается локтями в стол и подпирает лицо. 

— В следующий понедельник.

— У нас ещё четыре дня, да? — Стив тянет к нему руку, осторожно касаясь локтя, и Баки выдыхает с напряжением.

— Я ведь всего на несколько недель. Может, солдат из меня такой ужасный будет, что выгонят после лагеря к чёрту, — только и может хмыкнуть он.

— Да уж, ты точно будешь самым ужасным солдатом, — Стив улыбается уголками губ, сжимая пальцы на локте сильнее, а затем одним лёгким движением перемещается Баки за спину и обнимает что есть силы. 

Баки не дышит те несколько секунд, что Стив прижимается к нему. Не дышит, не чувствует, как бьётся его сердце, не чувствует вообще ничего, кроме ощущения худого тёплого тела, прижатого сзади. 

— Стив, я... — он даже голос свой не узнаёт, такой низкий, сдавленный. Стив вытягивается вперёд, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Баки, как зачарованный, смотрит на его нижнюю губу.

— Ты?

Он хочет сказать. Да и терять ему нечего... Но не может.

— Я чертовски проголодался, Стив. Сделаешь чай?

— Придурок, — Стив ласково ерошит ему волосы, знает же, засранец, что только ему Баки позволяет их касаться. А Баки — трус, слабак и безнадёжно влюблённый идиот — смотрит на него всё так же зачарованно.

***

После лагеря его отправляют на трёхнедельные курсы для снайперов, потому в Бруклин Баки возвращается лишь в конце апреля. У него новенькая сержантская форма и неделя до того, как его отправят на фронт. Жестоко, на самом-то деле. Перед смертью не надышишься, знает Баки, а тут бесконечно длинная и бесконечно короткая неделя, которую он бы хотел провести только со Стивом, но придётся и потратить на других людей. 

Стив, кажется, за эти пару месяцев ещё сильнее похудел. Они не обсуждают это вслух, но Баки понимает и сам: явно с заказами было неважно, да и одному оплачивать квартиру... Стиву придётся найти себе соседа. Или квартиру попроще. Баки говорит с родителями, те даже предлагают Стиву переехать к ним: после того, как Ребекка вышла замуж, а Баки собрался на войну, у них пустуют сразу две комнаты.

Стив упирается, отнекивается, переводит тему. Говорит:

— Успокойся, Баки. Я же как-то справлялся эти два месяца, да? — и улыбается так ярко и открыто, что у Баки щемит сердце. Он не может не улыбаться в ответ, но потом всё же вздыхает. Разговор до боли привычный. Сколько раз Стив говорил ему «я справлюсь сам», и столько же раз Баки ему отвечал:

— Ты не должен справляться один, — а затем обнимал. Обнимает он его и сейчас, утыкаясь носом в шею. Стив обвивает руками его плечи, прижимаясь, и как хорошо, что их никто не видит сейчас. Слишком откровенно, Баки знает — это простое объятие. Ладони Стива жгут ему плечи сквозь одежду, а под его собственными ладонями — худая, костлявая спина, которую Баки поглаживает ласково, любовно. Невесомо. 

— Всё будет в порядке, — шепчет Стив, но Баки не слышит уверенности в его голосе.

***

Следующим утром они впервые делают это одновременно. Лицом к лицу. Баки держит оба их члена, а узкая ладонь Стива ему помогает, направляя. Оказывается, смотреть Стиву в глаза в тот момент, когда их члены соприкасаются, двигаются в унисон, приближая их обоих к разрядке — настоящая пытка. Пытка, потому что у Баки не хватает сил сдержаться. Он прижимается к его лбу губами в тот момент, когда Стив вздрагивает всем телом, выплёскиваясь на их сомкнутые руки, и сам срывается следом. Сгребает Стива в объятия, прижимая головой к своей груди, и дышит так сорвано, будто пробежал марафон. 

Он боится, что сейчас Стив оттолкнёт его и всё оборвётся. У него-то не так много времени осталось, на самом деле: ещё три таких утра, и он отправится в Европу. Но Баки хочет, чтобы каждое из них принадлежало только им со Стивом.

Стив не отталкивает, а совсем наоборот — обнимает его, вздыхает с явным удовольствием.

— И как я буду без всего этого, когда ты уедешь? — шепчет Стив, водя кончиком носа по его ключицам. Баки не сдерживается, смеётся, чувствуя, как ему становится легче:

— А как буду я? Тяжело на войне будет найти кого-то с такими искусными пальцами, — он смещает ладони на бока Стиву, принимаясь щекотать, и тот взвивается, верещит громко.

— Ох, ну конечно, — Стив выворачивается из захвата, начинает щекотать Баки в ответ. И знает же, засранец, какие у Баки места слабее: попадает под коленку пальцами, заставляя его хохотать в голос. — Найдёшь себе там рукастого рядового...

— Да не нужен мне никто, — хрипит сквозь смех Баки, ворочаясь по постели, а затем откатывается, замирая и тяжело дыша. Он, кажется, сказал сейчас нечто странное, что выходит за рамки утренних игр в постели ради снятия напряжения. Повисает неловкая тишина, и Баки страшно поворачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. 

Секундой позже Стив накрывает его щёку своей ладонью, липкой и тёплой, и сам заставляет повернуть голову к нему.

— Баки, — говорит ему Стив серьёзным голосом. Слишком серьёзным. Абсурдно серьёзным, если учитывать, что они оба лежат в постели без одежды и частично перемазаны спермой. 

— Стив? — таким же серьёзным голосом отвечает ему Баки, накрывая ладонь Стива своей. Или его сейчас с позором выгонят из постели, квартиры и жизни Стива Роджерса...

Или Баки не знает, что произойдёт.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — твёрдо говорит — или даже скорее приказывает — ему Стив, коротким движением облизывая губы, а затем добавляет: — Пожалуйста. 

Баки мнётся. Он хочет отшутиться, сказать что-то другое... Но Стив переползает ему на бёдра, сжимая их коленками, и говорит ещё раз:

— Баки, повтори то, что ты сказал.

Это конец. Мысленно Баки уже бежит в Европу подальше от позора и от друга, считающего его мерзким извращенцем. Одно дело помогать друг другу снять напряжение, и совсем другое...

— Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, — наконец говорит Баки и сразу же зажмуривается, ожидая как минимум пощёчины. Но этого не происходит. Вообще ничего не происходит. 

А затем Стив гладит его по щеке. Просто гладит, ласково и мягко, спускаясь по скуле к челюсти, оглаживая кончиками пальцев контур лица, берёт подбородок пальцами и чуть приподнимает.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Стив. Баки открывает один глаз, затем второй, после чего прищуривается.

— Тебе тоже что?

— За что же ты такой придурок, — стонет Стив, закатывая глаза. И тут же начинает улыбаться — широко и ясно. — Мне тоже никто не нужен, кроме тебя.

Баки определённо нужно время, чтобы это осознать. Он смотрит на Стива потерянным взглядом несколько очень долгих секунд, а затем переворачивает его на спину, вжимая в постель. Ноги Стива, такие тощие и тонкие, крепко обхватывают его бёдра, не давая сдвинуться — да как будто Баки сам ему позволит куда-то уйти. Ему хочется смеяться. Очень громко и от всей души. Позже придёт сожаление о потерянном времени, но сейчас ему хочется смеяться, а ещё — целовать Стива и делать с ним всё то, что не смел делать раньше.

— Тебе стоило сказать это раньше, знаешь? — говорит он, и Стив щипает его за ягодицу.

— Кто бы говорил, — парирует Стив, ёрзая под ним и бесстыдно лапая за задницу. Баки нравится. Пальцы у Стива, может, и худые, но впиваются в мягкую ягодицу очень сильно. Это, оказывается, приятно. — И вообще... Ты меня фактически растлил.

— Тебе двадцать четыре года, Роджерс! — Баки не сдерживается, наклоняется и наконец-то обнюхивает шею Стива, его ключицы и ближе к подмышечной впадинке, слизывая солоноватый вкус с кожи. Стив где-то наверху фырчит:

— Но я ещё нецелованный, между прочим. 

Баки замирает. Прекращает своё увлекательное занятие, скользит губами выше по шее, останавливаясь только на узком остром подбородке, и скашивает на Стива взгляд:

— Нужно это исправить, — шепчет Баки, а затем целует его. Без напора, хоть это и сложно, просто прикасается к его губам своими. Просто лижет их кончиком языка. Просто вырывает у Стива вздох, когда трётся пахом о его промежность, и проникает языком между приоткрытых губ. 

Просто позволяет Стиву перехватить инициативу, хихикнув, когда они стукаются зубами. Просто гладит Стива везде, где только можно и нельзя...

Всё действительно оказывается просто. Даже слишком. Но Баки не хочет об этом думать. У него — у них, — ещё четыре дня до отправки в Европу, и сейчас он действительно просто наслаждается моментом.


End file.
